


walk in the Park

by micaela



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micaela/pseuds/micaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and Ali in a cute (I hope) walk in the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I came up with, hope you peeps like it :) there will be another chapter so don't worry! I'm just a noob and don't know how to change that :p

Ashlyn was lying on the couch in her apartment watch some sport. Pretty much whatever was on tv; she had been working hard training, and just wanted a mini nap. Just as Ashlyn was about to fall into a deep sleep, all nice and cozy, her phone went off. Now usually she would leave it, but the ring tone sent her heart rate up a couple of beats. The one and only Alexandra krieger was phoning her. 

Ashlyn scrambled off the couch to answer her phone, she got caught in the blanket and fell into a heap on the floor. With a grumble she crawled over to the coffee table and reached her phone on the fourth ring. "Hello there Princess"  
On the other end Ashlyn could hear Ali giggle, one of the best sounds in the world.

"Heyy Ash! Are you up to anything right now?"

"Nope, was just gunna take a nap but you just so kindly woke me up from it."

"Oh shit Ash! I know how hard you've been working, I can ask some other time." Ashlyn could hear the dejection in Ali's voice and she hadn't even asked her the question yet! But that's Ali for you, always caring for others.

"Of course not! Now was is it you wanted to ask me alibean?"

"Well.. Ummh.. I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me in the park, its quite beautiful with the snow covering everything."

How could Ashlyn say no to someone so cute! Of course she would say yes to anything Ali would ask of her. "Uhhh snow! You know I hate snow, but I like you more. So I Guess ill grace you with my presence." When finished she was sporting a smirk, dimple and everything. Ali could sense it too, that's just how they were with each other.  
"Great! Ill be there in 10!! Later Ash!" Ali hung up, with Ashlyn already planning on what she would wear on the walk with the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashlyn began to slightly freak out, but she always did when It came to Ali. She walked to closet to search for the perfect outfit for her perfect girl. Ashlyn pulled on some black slouchy jeans with a black belt, and black ankle boots to finish the bottom. She then picked out her favourite button up that she knew Ali loved on her. Topping it off the a black leather coat to finish the look. 

She thanked God that she finished getting dressed before Ali got to her apartment. Just as she was pacing waiting for 'her' girl to show up, there was a knock at the door. Ashlyn's heart started to beat out of her chest. Taking a few deep breaths she opened the door, and her jaw dropped. Ali looked more beautiful every time Ashlyn saw her, she was wearing tight dark blue jeans with calf high boots with a nice knitted sweater topped with a pea coat and a scarf. 

Ashlyn cleared her throat and said "hey there Alibean you look beautiful as ever. " The defender dipped her head to hide the blush that was threatening to rise. With a classic Krieger mumble " you don't look so bad yourself stud. " Ashlyn smiled bringing out her dimple and offered her arm for Ali to take, which she automatically took. Together they walked out of the apartment arm and arm headed towards their walk.   
\---------  
They had been walking in comfortable silence for a couple minutes just enjoying each other's company. It was a sunny day in mid February, so they stayed close to keep each other warm. Ali was still shivering 'should I put my arm around her, will she be uncomfortable? Ahh screw I can't let her freeze!!' So that's what Ashlyn did, she retracted her arm from Ali's. Not with out a pouty from the brunette but turned into a smile as she was brought in close to the keeper. Ali snuggled in tight to Ashlyn's chest feeling instant warmer. 

Ashlyn couldn't and didn't care anymore she had to take a chance on Ali. She kissed her hair as she came to a stop to get Ali to pay attention. " Alex we've known each other for a long time now. And I can honestly say that I love every side of you. The fact that you put others before you, your mumble, that adorable nose crinkle that melts my heart every time I see it. Alex you are my life you made me who I am today and for that I can't thank you enough. If you let me I will spend all my time making that up to you. Alexandre Krieger I am so in love with you. "  
Ashlyn didn't break eye contact through her little speech of love as she tried to convey her love. Ali's eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "Ashlyn Harris you are the love of my life, I have been waiting for you to make the first move you dork!" Ali jumped and hugged Ashlyn around her neck, wrapping her legs around her waist as well. Ali pulled back and stared into the eyes she loved so much and leaned in to Ashlyn's lips. When their lips met, Ashlyn swore she saw fireworks explode behind her eyes. When they broke for much needed air, Ali pressed her head against Ashlyn's with a huge grin on her face. Ashlyn wore one of her own as she spun them around in a circle, she couldn't contain her joy! This walk had been the best idea ever.


End file.
